


Truth or Dare

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: After a few drinks, playing truth or dare sounds like a good idea.  After a few truths come out, Jace isn't so sure anymore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 18 Prompt:** Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

“Truth or dare?” Clary asked. While this wasn’t a game many people played in the Shadow World, Clary and Simon insisted it would be fun. After several drinks apiece, most were willing to agree with them. 

“Truth,” Jace said, raising his chin. “I have no secrets here.”

“Who do you hate and why?”

Jace smirked. “Simon. Because he’s Simon.”

“Rude. Also false. You aren’t allowed to lie if you choose truth.”

With a nonchalant shrug, Jace took a long drink of his beer. “You can’t prove it’s a lie.”

“Except for the fact that you two are more disgustingly sweet together than those two,” Izzy pointed out with a gesture towards Magnus and Alec who were squeezed into a small chair. “But finish your drink as punishment and ask someone else.”

Eyes glancing around the room, Jace’s gaze fell on Maia. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?”

“Yes, a wolf. No shame there.” Maia raised a brow, daring them all to question her but it seemed legit so they let it go. “Alec, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you sing in the shower?”

Alec’s nose wrinkled and he shook his head. “No. Who does that?”

“You do, darling.” Magnus laughed and elbowed Alec lightly in the ribs. 

“Magnus!” Alec hissed. Everyone else couldn’t hold back their laughter as Alec tried to get out of the chair. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him there. “No, let me go.”

“I think it’s sweet.”

“You would,” Jace mumbled. “Try sharing a room with him as teenagers. If I wanted to hear One Direction songs sung badly, I would just listen to the band themselves.”

Alec glared and if looks could kill, Jace would have been dead on the spot. “Fine. Simon, truth or dare?” Alec asked though he didn’t take his eyes from Jace.

“Truth?”

“Who in this room would be the worst one to date?”

Simon looked around at the assembled group. Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Maia, and Jace. He bit his lip, looking at Alec with pleading eyes. “Can I change to dare?” Alec grinned and shook his head. “Well,” Simon hedged. “I’ve dated most of you. Izzy was great. Clary was great. Maia was great. Never dated Magnus and Alec but I’ve seen how they are together so they’d probably be fun to date. So, um, sorry?” Simon sent an apologetic glance to his boyfriend. “It would have to be you.”

“Hey! I’m a catch!”

“You also said I’m the person you hate. I don’t think the others would have said that.” Alec started to open his mouth so Simon shook his head. “Other than Alec but I’ve come to expect that from him.” Alec nodded approvingly.

“So, I’m the worst?”

“Yes, but you’re also the person I’m with and the one I love so that has to count for something.”

“Maybe,” Jace grumbled, grabbing himself a new beer. “But I don’t think I like this game anymore.”


End file.
